


Party Pooper

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Timepetalsprompts [2]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Timepetalsprompts, grumpy DI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr blog <a href="http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/">timepetalsprompts</a> Prompt #36 - Birthdays & Celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Pooper

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as part of [ClosedVerse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/372158), although I have no idea the date of DI Alec Hardy's birthday. Used David's instead {{wink wink}}. Pre-relationship.

“Ellie told me it’s your birthday. Tea’s on me.” Rose smiles.

Alec slides his money across the counter, frowning.

“I won’t take your money on your birthday.” She pushes the coins back.

Alec shoves the money at her. “Bloody birthday. And don’t sing.” Alec shuffles away, tea in hand.

Rose laughs, belting out _Happy Birthday._

He mutters something unintelligible.

“Grumpy party pooper.” She sweeps the coins into her hand and then drops them into the St. Bede’s Senior Centre donation jar.

Reverend Coates chuckles. “Thanks. He’s gonna need someplace to be grumpy when April 18, 2046 comes ‘round.”

Rose sighs.


End file.
